Czarne pióro
by Libarda
Summary: Cztery opowiadania, które wyrosły w czasie wyjątkowo obfitej weny po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Opisy w środku. Wszystkie 4 zawierają angst, jedne mniej drugie więcej.
1. Ich dwoje

Pierwsze opowiadanie z tego cyklu dotyczy wydarzeń między połową 7 a końcem 9 sezonu. Ten temat męczył mnie od kilku tygodni i w końcu musiałam dać temu ujście.

**ICH DWOJE**

* * *

Nigdy w całym swoim długim życiu nie był tak przerażony. Znajdował się w gęstym, czarnym lesie, którego drzewa wyglądały jak rybie szkielety. Wcześniej biegł przez wiele godzin, bo kiedy tylko się zatrzymywał żeby złapać oddech, widział twarze wszystkich, których skrzywdził: Pamela, Sam, Dean, te wszystkie anioły, które zamordował, żeby ocalić Winchesterów przed bratobójczą wojną i ci biedni ludzie których wymordował w biurze tej posłanki. To była jego największa tortura. W końcu dotarło do niego, że ucieczka jest bezcelowa. Zatrzymał się i usiadł pod drzewem.  
\- Jesteś mordercą! - krzyczeli ludzie.  
\- Zdradziłeś nas - mówili na zmianę Dean i Sam, a czasami któryś z aniołów.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś? - to był Baltazar. Odezwał się tylko raz, potem tylko stał i patrzył. Jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Chociaż mężczyzna skulił się najbardziej jak mógł, nie potrafił uciec od tego wzroku i oskarżających go głosów. Wyciągnął swoje anielskie ostrze i centymetr po centymetrze wsadzał je w głąb własnego ciała. Tak bardzo był skupiony, że nie zauważył, że jego oskarżyciele zamilkli. Poczuł wtedy czyjąś dłoń na swojej dłoni, podniósł wzrok i ujrzał samego siebie. No nie do końca samego siebie, bo ta jego wersja nie miała płaszcza i marynarki, a jego krawat był poluzowany.  
\- Dlaczego zniknęły? - zapytał ten siedzący pod drzewem.  
\- Już zaczynały mnie drażnić. Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? Zazwyczaj do mnie nie zaglądasz...  
\- Myślałem, że w tym miejscu będzie jasno i będziesz z żoną i córką.  
\- I byłem, kiedy nagle cała iluzja zniknęła i pojawiłem się w tym lesie poczucia winy. Co ty znowu zrobiłeś mojemu ciału? Żyje ono chociaż?  
\- Spokojnie Jimmy. Żyje, tylko chyba jest w jakiejś śpiączce czy czymś takim...  
\- Ale przecież jesteś aniołem, jak to możliwe, że jest w śpiączce?  
\- Sam nie wiem. W jednej chwili widzę Lucyfera - drugi mężczyzna zdziwiony podniósł brwi - to była jego iluzja. Pamiętasz jak zburzyłem mur w umyśle Sama?  
\- Tego sie nie da zapomnieć... To co wtedy zrobiłeś... Te wszystkie morderstwa... Myślałem, że anioły należą do tych dobrych...  
\- Daj spokój, wiesz dlaczego to robiłem... Najlepiej ze wszystkich... - zamilkł i spuścił wzrok. - W każdym razie, po tym jak zburzyłem zaporę - po chwili podjął rozmowę - Sam zaczął mieć przywidzenia, widział Lucyfera, który powoli zaczął wyniszczać jego umysł i nie pozwalał mu spać. Dlatego Dean zaczął szukać dla niego ratunku. W jakiś sposób mnie odnalazł i przywiózł do niego. Po drodze rozmawialiśmy, jednak robił to bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie przypomnieć mi kim jestem...  
\- To znaczy, że nie wiedziałeś, że jesteś aniołem? - zdziwił sie Jimmy - Jak to ogóle możliwe?  
\- Znowu umarłem... Lewiatany mnie zabiły...  
\- Jakie Lewiatany? Bardzo dużo musiało mnie ominąć... - powiedział z naciskiem na to ostatnie słowo.  
\- Przepraszam, obiecywałem, że nie odetnę cie, ale nie mogłem znieść tego jak krzyczałeś na mnie za to, co chciałem zrobić Samowi. Powinienem był cię wtedy posłuchać...  
\- Chyba jednak cieszę się, że mnie odciąłeś. Przynajmniej po raz kolejny nie przeżyłem śmierci swojego ciała... - Jimmy usiadł na ziemi po turecku. - Ale musisz mi opowiedzieć co się stało od tamtego czasu Castielu... - i anioł opowiadał: o rytuale, o Baltazarze, Crowley'u, Rafaelu, o oszukaniu ich i tym wszystkim co było potem. Nie pominął niczego, a Jimmy z rosnącą zgrozą słuchał. Miał mnóstwo pytań, nie chciał mu jednak przerywać zadawaniem ich, a poza tym Castiel jakby je wychwytując, odpowiadał na nie. Kiedy w końcu skończył, był wyczerpany. Jimmy skorzystał z tego i wziął od niego ostrze, które ciągle w nim tkwiło.  
\- Cass, Cass... Coś ty sobie wyobrażał? - zapytał łagodnym tonem, odkładając ostrze na ziemię.  
\- Nie jesteś wściekły?  
\- Wiesz co? Nie... Podejrzewam, że byłoby inaczej gdybym brał udział w tym wszystkim i czuł jak moje ciało się rozpada, ale teraz... Teraz to jest dla mnie tylko historia którą ktoś mi opowiedział. Nie ma we mnie twoich emocji. Co nie znaczy, że chce żebyś mnie znowu odciął kiedy się obudzisz... Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje z moim ciałem, żeby w razie czego mieć możliwość interwencji jako twoje sumienie... Tak jak wtedy gdy wyciągnąłeś Winchestera z poczekalni.  
\- Zgoda... - uścisnęli sobie ręce - Co ty na to, żebyśmy kiedy się już obudzę, udali się do twojej żony? Wyłączę się i pozwolę wam być samy mymi.  
\- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Pewnie znalazła już kogoś innego, a mnie uznała za martwego.  
\- Więc nie pokarzemy się im. Zobaczymy tylko jak sobie radzą.  
\- Dziękuje, bardzo ci dziękuje - Jimmy uśmiechnął się - trzeba też odwiedzić twoją żonę i powiedzieć jej kim jesteś. Wątpię, żeby Dean to zrobił.  
\- Masz racje. Zrobimy to kiedy tylko się obudzę. - Jednak dni mijały, a Castiel ciągle pozostawał w tym lesie. Teraz nie był jednak już tak przerażający, bo drzewa zaczęły się zazieleniać, pojawiła się trawa i kwiaty. A poza tym nie był sam. Usiedli na jakiejś polanie i Cass całymi godzinami opowiadał mu, o swoim życiu zanim go opętał.  
W końcu anioł obudził się i odwiedzili żony. Ze zdziwieniem odkryli, że żona Jimmy'ego nie znalazła nikogo, a w ich domku dalej są rzeczy należące do niego. Po naradzie, Castiel zapukał do drzwi kobiety, słyszał jak podchodzi do drzwi, wygląda przez wizjer i jak opiera czoło o drzwi. Kiedy się odezwała jej głos był łamliwy.  
\- Jimmy to ty? - zapytała cicho, a Castiel wycofał się i pierwszy raz dał mężczyźnie przejąć stery. Sam udał się na ich polankę i starał się nie podsłuchiwać o czym rozmawia mężczyzna. Czasami tylko zwracał uwagę, jak któreś z nich wymawiało jego imię. Kiedy przyszła ich córka radości i łzom nie było końca. Zostali tam trzy dni, do czasu kiedy Meg po nich zadzwoniła zmartwiona długą nieobecnością anioła. Postanowiono, że kupią specjalną komórkę przez którą w razie czego będą mogli porozmawiać i Cass wrócił do szpitala. Zadziwiające było to, jak dobrze udało się Meg ukryć jego nieobecność. Castiel nie rozumiał czemu ona mu pomagała, a Jimmy nie miał zamiaru jego oświecać, mówiąc, że w końcu sam domyśli się o co jej chodzi. Kilka dni później odwiedzili również żonę Castiela. To była jedna z trudniejszych rozmów jakie anioł miał możliwość przeprowadzić. Kobieta z początku nie chciała mu uwierzyć, długo kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy uwierzyła, anioł opowiedział jej o planie, który miał raz na zawsze usunąć go z jej życia. Zadzwonił i Meg pojawiła się w domu Amelii. Skrępowali kobietę i ogłuszyli ją. Wtedy demon wzięła nóż kuchenny i zmasakrowała nim anioła, wręcz kąpiąc sie w jego krwi. W końcu wyszła tylnym wyjściem, dopilnowując, żeby ktoś ją zobaczył. Zadzwoniono na policję, pojawili się nawet łowcy, zabrano ciało i kilka dni później sprawa trafiła do przegródki "nie rozwiązane" i Emanuel oficjalnie został pochowany. W dniu pogrzebu Castiel przybył, żeby ostatni raz pożegnać się z kobietą. Przytulił ją i wtedy coś poczuł, jakieś dziwne poruszenie w jej wnętrzu. Odsunął ją na długość ramion.  
\- Czy jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał mocno zaniepokojony.  
\- Nie wiem… Od kilku dni nie czuję się najlepiej… Nie mówiłam ci o tym, bo nie widziałam w tym sensu… - na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Ostrożnie ułożył kobietę na kanapie i zaczął ją badać.  
\- Wiesz co to jest Castielu… - odezwał się Jimmy. Mężczyzna ciężko usiadł na fotelu który stał na przeciwko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Emanuelu, co się stało? – kobieta usiadła i spojrzała na niego uważnie. Nie potrafił na nią spojrzeć. Nie miał pojęcia co jej powiedzieć. – Proszę powiedz co się dzieje… - położyła mu rękę na kolanie.  
\- Słyszałaś o nefilimach? – zapytał ponuro.  
\- Tak… Żyli na ziemi przed poto… Czy ty właśnie… - jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe. Kiedy podniósł głowę zobaczył w nich strach.  
\- Co teraz zrobisz? – odezwał się Jimmy, który wyczuł jak anioł sięga po swoje ostrze – zabijesz kobietę która się tobą zaopiekowała i cię uratowała?  
\- Muszę… Jeśli tego nie zrobię to kto inny ich zabije… - odpowiedział mu w myślach.  
\- Najpierw zapytaj ją czy to na pewno twoje dziecko… Poza tym możesz ich chronić, tak jak Winchesterów, zanim usunąłeś enochiańskie znaki z ich żeber…  
\- Zgoda – odpowiedział – Czy masz stuprocentową pewność, że jest moje? – powiedział już na głos z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Przykro mi… Prócz ciebie nie miałam nikogo… Wiesz o tym…  
\- No to masz przerąbane – odezwał się Jimmy, a Castiel mocniej zacisnął dłoń na ostrzu. Wtedy jednak ponownie spojrzał jej w oczy i broń upadła na ziemię. Kobieta spojrzała na nią przerażona.  
\- Nie potrafię… - powiedział jednocześnie w myślach i na głos.  
\- Wiesz co musisz i możesz zrobić… Zrób to póki ktoś inny nie zorientował się, że ona się pojawi. – Powiedział Jimmy, a anioł przytaknął i wstał.  
\- Oprzyj się o kanapę – powiedział łagodnie do kobiety – to będzie bolało, ale to najlepsza droga… - westchnął i wstał. Specjalnie nie podnosił swojego ostrza, żeby nie przerazić jej bardziej. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy niej i dotknął jej ramienia. Kobieta poczuła nieznośny ból na żebrach. Kiedy zniknął, zniknął również Castiel.  
Z czasem głos Jimmy'ego stał się nieodłączną częścią Castiela. Dzięki temu radził sobie z poczuciem winy, które nękało go od odkrycia kim jest i co zrobił. W końcu nadszedł czas zabicia Lewiatanów. Przeprowadzili wtedy bardzo długą dyskusje dotyczącą tego, czy powinni pomóc Samowi i Deanowi w ich pokonaniu. Cass był strasznie temu przeciwny, w końcu jednak, również dzięki Deanowi, udało się go namówić na pomoc. Wtedy znów coś poszło nie tak i razem z Deanem trafili do czyśćca. Jimmy jednak był z nim i znowu ciągle rozmawiali. Kiedy przyjaciel i ten wampir odnaleźli go i powiedzieli, że da się uciec Jimmy pozostawił mu pole do działania. Podpowiadał, ale nie powiedział wprost, że pragnie ucieczki jak niczego innego. Cass o tym wiedział równie dobrze, jak Jimmy wiedział, że ten drugi nie chce wracać na Ziemię. Dlatego pozwolił mu się wtedy puścić. Następne miesiące tam, były przepełnione walką i ucieczką. Właśnie miał zabić kolejnego wilkołaka, kiedy nagle znalazł się na jakiejś drodze. Światło słońca go oślepiło. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Wołał Jimmy'ego, ten jednak nie odpowiadał. Długo zajęło mu zrozumienie, że znowu jest na Ziemi. Postanowił odszukać przyjaciół, był jednak zbyt słaby, żeby ciągle lecieć, dlatego musiał od czasu do czasu lądować i znowu startować. Właśnie w czasie jednego z takich spacerów dostrzegł Impalę. Poleciał za nią i trafił do hotelu w którym mieszkali jego przyjaciele. Nie potrafił się jednak im ukazać. Zrobił to dopiero wtedy kiedy myślał, że śpią. Dean jednak go zauważył i szybko podbiegł do okna. Cass jednak ukrył się przed jego wzrokiem. Usłyszał rozmowę Winchesterów i rozbity w końcu mu się ukazał. Przez ich następne przygody długo poszukiwał Jimmy'ego. Zaniechał ich po tym jak zamknął w sobie słowo Boga. Wtedy spotkał Metatrona i wszystko sie zepsuło. Castiel po raz kolejny pomyślał, że może pomóc. Już pierwsze zadanie powinno go dać mu do myślenia. To mogła być przecież jego własna córka. Od tamtego czasu wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił, że nie zabił wtedy Amelii czy Lucy. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby jej to zrobił.  
Jimmy'ego nie odnalazł do czasu kiedy Metatron nie zmienił go w człowieka. Wtedy to stał się integralną częścią Castiela - jego sumieniem. Nie mogli już rozmawiać tak jak kiedyś, jednak jego obecność pocieszała Castiela i była oparciem po tym jak ten został wygnany przez Deana. Nawet kiedy Cass odzyskał łaskę, Jimmy nie zaczął być osobnym bytem. Dopiero pewne wydarzenie na krótko przed ostateczną walką z Metatronem zmieniło ten stan rzeczy...


	2. Zmiana

Luźniejsze opowiadanie, dzieje się po śmierci Abbadona, przed ostateczną walką z Metatronem. Krótko po tym jak zaczęłam pisać tego ff znalazłam fanarta, który przedstawiał Team Free Will w tej sytuacji.

**ZMIANA**

* * *

Deana obudziło łomotanie do drzwi. Spojrzał na łóżko obok z zamiarem wkopania brata w otwarcie drzwi, jednak było ono puste. Zegarek nad tym łóżkiem wskazywał wpół do czwartej. Mrucząc pod nosem inwektywy w kierunku osoby za drzwiami wstał, usiłując przypomnieć sobie co tak właściwie tutaj robi i gdzie podział się jego brat. Jednostajny szum w głowie, spowodowany zbyt dużą ilością alkoholu którą wczoraj wypił dawał mu się ostro we znaki. Łomotanie we drzwi powtórzyło się, tym razem dołączyło się do niego ryczenie jakiegoś nieznanego mu zwierzęcia i głośne miauczenie. Sięgnął pod poduszkę po broń, otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego co za nimi zobaczył. Kichnął głośno.  
\- Cass? - odezwał się do mężczyzny stojącego na progu w towarzystwie gigantycznego łosia i malutkiego czarnego kota, który miauknął, gdy Dean powiedział imię anioła. - Co się tutaj dzieje?  
\- Jestem Jimmy Novak... - odezwał się mężczyzna w płaszczu - Ktoś wyrwał ze mnie Casa i zmienił go w tego oto kota - mężczyzna wysunął ręce żeby Dean mógł przyjrzeć się zwierzakowi z niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami. Mężczyzna kichnął kilka razy, więc Jimmy odsunął się nieco.  
\- A łoś? - zapytał pełen złych przeczuć, gdy jego nos w miarę się uspokoił. Spojrzał zwierzęciu w oczy i nie musiał usłyszeć od drugiego mężczyzny odpowiedzi, żeby być pewnym kto kryje się w tym wielkim cielsku.  
\- To Sam...  
\- Domyśliłem się... - podszedł i poklepał zwierze po grzbiecie - Bracie... Co oni ci zrobili? - spojrzał na Jimmy'iego - Trzeba go stąd zabrać, zanim inni goście się nie zorientują i nie postanowią pobawić się w "kto upoluje łosia". Jimmy pomóż mi się spakować... Casa odstaw gdziekolwiek, jeśli chce żebyśmy mu pomogli, to nigdzie sobie nie pójdzie - ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardziej do kota niż do mężczyzny. Jimmy odstawił zwierzątko na ziemię i razem udali się do pokoju, żeby spakować rzeczy Winchesterów. Przez cały ten czas żaden z nich się nie odezwał. W końcu wsadzili wszystkie szpargały do Impali.  
\- Co teraz? - zapytał Jimmy znowu trzymający kota w ramionach. Dean miał wielką ochotę zamknąć zwierzę w bagażniku, wolał jednak nie ryzykować, że jego przyjaciel nie przejął jakiegoś kociego instynktu i nie postanowi pobawić się Węzłem Gordyjskim, który leży tam od niepamiętnych czasów.  
\- Dam ci telefon, dosiądziesz Sama i znajdziecie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce w którym będzie można narysować pułapkę na demony... - powiedział, a brat szturchnął go nosem - O co ci chodzi? To jedyny sposób... Przecież nie wsadzę cie do Impali, a samotny łoś błąkający się po lesie jest łatwym celem dla kłusowników... - Sam popatrzył na niego spode łba, ale pochylił głowę. Jimmy dał Deanowi Castiela i wsiadł na jego brata. Dean kazał mu zadzwonić, jeśli coś by się stało, bądź jakby znaleźli odpowiednie miejsce i Sam ruszył w drogę.

* * *

Pół godziny później Dean dołączył do Jimmy'iego i Sama na opuszczonym leśnym parkingu. Przed wyjazdem zaaplikował sobie leki na alergie, które miał zawsze przy sobie, w razie gdyby przyszło im walczyć z kotołakami.  
\- Jaki masz plan? - zapytał Jimmy.  
\- Narysujemy pułapkę na demona, wezwiemy Crowley'a i zmusimy go do odwrócenia tego co namieszał...  
\- Crowley'a? Dlaczego uważasz, że to on?  
\- To on nazywa Sama łosiem... - wyjaśnił Dean. - Potrzebuje pomocy - powiedział i rzucił mu puszkę czerwonego spray'u. W trymiga poradzili sobie z rysowaniem. Castiel i Sam stali nieopodal i obserwowali ich poczynania. W końcu Dean przygotował zaklęcie i wezwał demona, który pojawił się i spojrzał na nich z dezaprobatą.  
\- Winchester i tradycji stało się zadość... - mruknął - Po tym wszystkim co dla was zrobiłem nie potraficie mi zaufać? A gdzie Łoś? - rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Tam - Dean wskazał na Sama.  
\- Nie miałem na myśli... Oł... - zaśmiał się - Sądzicie, że ja to zrobiłem?  
\- Ty jako jedyny nazywasz go łosiem... - stwierdził Dean - Odmienisz go, albo poczęstuje cię pierwszym ostrzem.  
\- Nie jestem tak potężny, żeby zmienić człowieka w zwierzę... Anioła tym bardziej - spojrzał w dół na kota wpatrującego się w niego w skupieniu, kompletnie zignorował tą część o ostrzu, bo doskonale wiedział, że Dean go nie użyje przeciw niemu.  
\- Kto w takim razie byłby do tego zdolny? - zapytał Jimmy.  
\- Po co mam wam mówić? Zabawniej będzie patrzeć jak kręcicie się w kółko. Zastanówcie się komu potężnemu zaleźliście za skórę, albo kto potężny chciałby zrobić wam głupi dowcip. - Pstryknął palcami i zniknął.  
\- Jak to możliwe? - zdziwił się Dean, a Cass miauknął siadając koło czarnej plamy na jednej z zewnętrznych linii pułapki. Dean użył swojego ulubionego przekleństwa i spojrzał na resztę.  
\- Jakieś sugestie? - Castiel zaczął ocierać się o jego łydkę, co mężczyzna skomentował uniesieniem brwi - Wiesz o co mu chodzi?  
\- Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Nie mówię po kociemu... Po łosiowemu też nie - powiedział Jimmy spoglądając na Sama, który niespokojnie poruszał swoim porożem. - Trzeba znaleźć sposób, żeby sie z nimi porozumieć... Może będą mieli jakieś pomysły. No i może widzieli kto wyciągnął Crowley'a. W ogóle co się wczoraj wydarzyło?  
\- Nie ma co opowiadać - westchnął Jimmy - po tym jak się pokłóciliście z Samem, on przyjechał do nas. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Jakaś niesamowita energia w nas uderzyła. Straciłem przytomność, a kiedy się ocknąłem zobaczyłem łosia w poszarpanych ubraniach Sama i małego kotka leżącego obok mnie. Domyśliłem się, że skoro znowu jestem osobnym bytem, to Castiel jest tym kotem. Wziąłem ich i przyprowadziłem do ciebie...  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?  
\- Nie znalazłem kluczy do Impali, więc stwierdziłem, że jesteś gdzieś blisko. Podzwoniłem no i jesteśmy.  
\- Rozumiem... Musimy jechać do bunkra i znaleźć sposób na rozmowę z nimi. Problem polega na tym, że bunkier znajduje się ponad 100 kilometrów stąd. Masz pomysł jak przetransportować tam gigantycznych rozmiarów łosia?

* * *

Jimmy miał pomysł, lecz niestety spalił się on na panewce, gdyż okazało się, że wypożyczenie przyczepy na taką podróż jest drogie, a kupienie jej się nie opłaca. Po omówieniu za i przeciw postanowiono poprosić właścicielkę stadniny - w której kiedyś mieli sprawę - o imieniu Mary o zaopiekowanie się łosiem na czas ich podróży do bunkra. Castiel pojechał z nimi, żeby w razie czego pomóc i żeby nie tracili czasu na jechanie tam i z powrotem. Gdzieś tak w połowie drogi zaczął przeraźliwie miauczeć i wiercić się na kolanach Jimmy'iego.  
\- Cass co się dzieje? Możesz pokazać o co ci chodzi? - odezwał się zniecierpliwiony Dean, kot usiadł i wskazał na swój ogon, a raczej to co znajduje się pod nim - Serio koleś? - Dean zatrzymał samochód i wypuścili kota. - Myślałem, że anioły się nie załatwiają...  
\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, on w tej chwili nie bardzo przypomina anioła... Zresztą kiedy jest we mnie bardzo niewiele różni się od człowieka... - westchnął - Gdyby nie to, że wiem, że mnie potrzebuje nie zgodziłbym się, żeby do mnie wrócił. W tej chwili powiedzenie mu "tak" to pewna śmierć...  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Zapomniałem, że tylko on, ja i Metatron o tym wiemy: Castiel umiera, jego skradziona łaska go zabija.  
\- CO? - Dean otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia - Czemu nam o tym nie powiedział?  
\- Macie własne zmartwienia: Abbadon, Crowley, znamię Kaina i to co z tobą robi...  
\- Nic ze mną nie robi...  
\- Ty chyba żartujesz? Zmieniasz się i wszyscy troje martwimy się o ciebie.  
\- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, żeby się mną opiekować... - burknął.  
\- Jesteś pewny? Cass...  
\- Nie powinien już wrócić? - Przerwał mu Dean i wyszedł z samochodu zły na Jimmy'ego. Kot siedział na ziemi i ich obserwował - Napatrzyłeś się już? Chodź, jedziemy dalej - powiedział i wsiedli w dalszą drogę. Dean włączył głośno muzykę, żeby Jimmy'emu nie przyszło znowu do głowy rozmawiać z nim. W końcu dojechali. Wnieśli rzeczy Winchesterów do bunkra, przygotowali jedzenie, bo oboje byli głodni i zasiedli do stołu.  
\- Masz pomysł gdzie zacząć poszukiwania? - zapytał Jimmy między kęsami.  
\- Od katalogów, tam podejrzewam, że będą informacje gdzie szukać zaklęcia. Jakoś zdobędziemy składniki i któryś z nas to wypije. Cass powie nam kto to spowodował, wezwiemy go i zmusimy do odmienienia ich. Wrócimy po Sama i jedziemy na dalsze poszukiwania Metatrona...  
\- Prosty plan... Potem tylko ja muszę wyrazić zgodę na opętanie i patrzeć jak Cass próbuje wykonać samobójczą tą samobójczą misję... - Kot prychnął znad miski z której jadł pokrojonego kotleta - Prychaj do woli... Wiesz co myślę o tym wszystkim... To będzie masakra i on na to liczy.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwił się Dean, a Cass przybrał pozycję ostrzegawczą i zaczął wydawać groźne pomruki.  
\- Proponuje zmianę tematu... Podejrzewam, że Casowi nie podoba się kierunek tej rozmowy. W końcu nie bez powodu nie powiedział wam czemu zdecydował się przewodzić aniołom... - Dean otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a sygnały ostrzegawcze przybrały na sile. - Dobrze, już nic więcej nie powiem...

* * *

Poszukiwania zajęły im cztery dni i pewnie trwałyby jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie Castiel i jego wyczulony nos. Sprawdzili listę składników i wymienili między sobą zniesmaczone spojrzenia.  
\- Ogon szczura... Serce myszy... Skrzydła sikory... Kocia karma - wyliczał Jimmy - ohyda...  
\- Znam gorsze zaklęcia - Dean wzruszył ramionami - pojedziemy na zakupy A Cass złapie dla nas mysz, szczura i sikorę - kot prychnął - nie prychaj, bo żaden z nas nie będzie się uganiał za myszami, skoro to koty są specjalistami w polowaniu na nie. - Cas pokręcił głową zrezygnowany i wstał ze swojej poduszki. We trójkę wyszli na zewnątrz i kot pobiegł w siną dal. Na zakupach spędzili prawie cztery godziny. Kiedy wrócili, w okolicach bunkra nie było śladu ani Castiela, ani składników potrzebnych do zaklęcia. Brunatna krew znajdująca się na drodze, oraz ślady gwałtownego hamowania, u obu spowodowała nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Pojechali na poszukiwania Castiela. Nie zajechali daleko, kiedy czołowo uderzył w nich rozpędzony piany kierowca. Stojący nieopodal mężczyzna ze zrezygnowaniem kręcąc głową zadzwonił na policje.

* * *

Kiedy Dean się obudził, wszystko widział rozmazane. Próbował ruszyć głową, coś jednak mu to uniemożliwiało. Przerażony zaczął się szarpać, wtedy jednak dwie pary silnych dłoni unieruchomiły go.  
\- Proszę się uspokoić - odezwał się miły kobiecy głos - jest pan w szpitalu, w dobrych rękach.  
\- Jimmy? - zapytał.  
\- Jest tylko mocno poturbowany. W przeciwieństwie do pana był zapięty. - Odezwał się wyjątkowo znajomy męski głos. Dean miał zbyt wielki misz masz w głowie, żeby przypomnieć sobie do kogo ten głos należał. Zdenerwowany potarł dłonią oczy, niestety nie zmieniło to jego komfortu widzenia, więc je zamknął.  
\- Czemu tak źle widzę?  
\- Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu - wyjaśniła pielęgniarka - jak powiedział doktor Smith byłeś bardzo mocno poturbowany.  
\- A moje maleństwo? - zapytał kładąc dłonie na twarzy, żeby jak najbardziej oddzielić je od światła.  
\- Jest pan w ciąży? - zażartował lekarz, a Dean westchnął ciężko ignorując żart.  
\- Mam na myśli samochód którym jechaliśmy...  
\- Aaaa... Trzeba było tak od razu. Pana samochód jest na policyjnym parkingu i czeka na pana. Aż podpisze pan papiery, żeby oddać je na złom. Do niczego innego się podobno nie nadaje - oznajmił lekarz. Dean odniósł wrażenie, że coś go okropnie bawi.  
\- Nie z takich kłopotów ją wyciągałem... Tydzień i będzie jak nowa.  
\- Najpierw musi pan stąd wyjść, a to się nie stanie prędko... Teraz pana zostawimy, żeby mógł pan odpocząć. Potem zadamy pytania. - Dean usłyszał jak zatrzaskują się za nimi drzwi. Przez moment udało mu się tak odprężyć, że zasnął płytkim snem. Przyśniło mu się polowanie. Nie pamiętał już na co. Jedyne co zapamiętał, gdy ze zdenerwowaniem się poderwał, to fakt, że w jego Impali jest ukryta skrytka na wszelkiego rodzaju broń. Jeśli policja ją nawet niechcący odkryła, to już po nim.

* * *

Kiedy Castiel się obudził był cały obolały i nie bardzo rozumiał co tak właściwie się wydarzyło. Całe jego małe ciało było obolałe. Znajdował się w jakiejś metalowej klatce. W jednym z jej boków zobaczył siebie. Bardziej przypominał kocią mumię niż kota. Na jego ciele prawie nie było futra. Nie wdział tego, ale czuł. Zaczął przeraźliwie płakać, gdy uświadomił sobie, że znowu zawiódł. Miał tylko jedną prace do wykonania, a nie złapał nawet jednego z tych stworzeń, bo został potrącony. Wszystko przez to, że chciał jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. Do jego klatki podszedł kompletnie nieznany mu mężczyzna, jednak jego zapach wydał się kotu znajomy i wzbudził zaufanie, poza delikatnym zapachem siarki który przyszedł wraz z nim.  
\- Twój pan po ciebie przyjechał - kot przekrzywił głowę zdziwiony, po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że przecież Deana otacza delikatny zapach siarki, co uświadomił sobie dopiero, gdy zmieniono go w kota. Pracownik przychodni otworzył klatkę i ostrożnie podniósł Castiela. Jego dotyk był uspakajający. Kiedy jednak wyprowadzono go z pomieszczenia z klatkami, cały się zjeżył, bo od zapachu siarki było mu aż niedobrze.  
\- Castielu, jak dobrze cie widzieć - odezwał się uśmiechnięty Crowley.

* * *

Mary po raz kolejny zadzwoniła do Deana i po raz kolejny odpowiedziała jej sekretarka. Dean i Jimmy nie odezwali się do nich już od tygodnia, czyli od czasu kiedy dali znać, że znaleźli zaklęcie dzięki któremu będą mogli porozumieć się z Cassem. Zdenerwowana kobieta wzięła zgrzebło i po raz szósty tego dnia czesała futro Sama. On również wydawał się przygaszony. Kiedy go czesała opowiadała o sobie i o tym co dzieje się poza stadniną. Robiła to po to, żeby oderwać myśli od niepokojących ją przeczuć. Poza tym dzięki spędzaniu czasu z Samem przywiązała się do niego. Kiedy go poznała półtorej roku temu, w związku z grasującą w okolicy watahą wilkołaków, bardzo ją zauroczył. Łoś szturchnął ją nosem, kobieta pogłaskała go po nim i zajęła się jego brzuchem, jak zwykle zatrzymując się przy ciemniejszym znamieniu na jego piersi. Kobieta domyśliła się, że mężczyzna ma w tym miejscu tatuaż.  
\- Chcesz pobiegać? - zapytała, gdy skończyła jego pielęgnacje. Sam pokiwał głową, więc otworzyła box i wypuściła go na wybieg. Wtedy zadzwonił jej telefon, na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się 69.  
\- Halo?  
\- Bardzo przejęłaś się losem tego łosia... - odezwał się głos w słuchawce.  
\- Kto mówi?  
\- Przyjaciel Winchesterów i starszy brat Castiela.  
\- Tego kota?  
\- Nie powiedzieli ci? - zdziwił się mężczyzna - Castiel tak jak Sam jest człowiekiem. Mniej więcej... W każdym razie przekaż Samowi, że jego brat jest tylko mocno poturbowany, a Cas jest pod opieką Crowley'a, który jutro wam go dostarczy.  
\- Co im się stało?  
\- Piany kierowca uderzył w nich, kiedy jechali szukać Castiela, który został potrącony przez samochód. - Mary zamarła słysząc te słowa - Już z tego wychodzą. Oddałem braciszka pod opiekę czarnemu, bo ja sam nie mogłem się nim zająć, a ktoś musiał wziąć go z lecznicy dla zwierząt zanim postanowiliby go uśpić. Swoją drogą rozmowa z nim nie przyniosłaby rezultatu, bo on nie ma pojęcia kto za tym stoi.  
\- A ty wiesz?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Mam szersze spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy... Ale dosyć pogawędek, czas ucieka, powiedz Samowi, że pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu dopuścić do tego, żeby Dean walczył przeciwko Metatronowi... Jeśli nie wyrwie się przeciwko niemu, pomogę im, jeśli jednak mój głupi braciszek dopuści do ich konfrontacji zginą setki osób, a Dean będzie pierwszą z nich.  
\- Dlaczego mówisz to mi a nie im?  
\- I tu jest główny problem: jeśli pojawiłbym się i powiedziałbym im to, pomyśleliby, że to ten Metatron znowu ich nabiera, bo już wcześniej użył mojej iluzji, żeby przekonać Casa do stworzenia armii, bo każda bajka potrzebuje dobrego, staroświeckiego złoczyńcy. Po rozmowie ze mną postanowiliby zrobić dokładnie odwrotnie, sądząc, że zrobił to po to, żeby zamknąć jedyną broń zdolną go zabić.  
\- Skoro mają nie wiedzieć, że do mnie dzwoniłeś, to jak mam im to przekazać?  
\- Jesteś mądrą kobietą, na pewno coś wymyślisz.  
\- A Castiel?  
\- Da sobie rade... Żeby zdjąć zaklęcie Jimmy musi powiedzieć "tak". - tymi słowami mężczyzna rozłączył się. Osłupiała kobieta patrzyła w przestrzeń nie rozumiejąc co właśnie usłyszała. Zaniepokojony Sam podszedł do niej i szturchnął ją nosem.  
\- Jimmy i Dean mieli stłuczkę i są w szpitalu. Żeby złamać zaklęcie Jimmy musi powiedzieć tak, cokolwiek to znaczy... - powiedziała i spojrzała ponad Samem. Wtedy jej oczy stały sie czarne.

* * *

Po trzech tygodniach Dean został wypuszczony ze szpitala. Jimmy wyszedł dwa tygodnie wcześniej, bo miał tylko złamaną rękę. Pierwsze co zrobili, to odebranie samochodu z parkingu policyjnego. Zadzwonili do Mary, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest dobrze, wcześniej nie mieli jak, bo wszystkie telefony pozostały w rozbitym samochodzie. Na szczęście nikomu nie przyszło do głowy sprawdzenie bagażnika.  
Mary przekazała im, że jakiś mężczyzna kilka dni temu przyniósł ich kota i powiedział, że jeśli chcą zdjąć zaklęcie, wystarczy, że Jimmy powie tak. Więc mężczyźni naprawili Impalę i pojechali do stadniny. Tam Jimmy powiedział tak i Castiel wrócił do jego ciała, a Sam zmienił się w człowieka, wprawiając Mary w zakłopotanie. Dziewczyna starała się ignorować jego niesamowicie wyrzeźbione ciało i pomogła mu znaleźć ubrania. Po tym wszystkim cała czwórka usiadła przy stole.  
\- Pamiętasz co Crowley robił z tobą kiedy byłeś tam? - zapytał Dean, bo Castiel powiedział, że to Crowley był tym, który go przyniósł.  
\- Niestety... Ogólnie mało co pamiętam z bycia kotem. Jedyne co najbardziej wryło mi się w umysł to ten zapach. Wiem, że nigdy wcześniej go nie czułem, a jednocześnie był znajomy. Nie rozumiem tego... - westchnął.  
\- Ja ciągle nie rozumiem o co w tym wszystkim chodziło... Dlaczego ten ktoś nas wogóle zmienił...  
\- Podejrzewam, że nie dowiemy się nigdy - westchnął Cass - cała ta sprawa jest jakaś dziwna...  
\- Może ktoś po prostu chciał zrobić wam głupi dowcip? - zaproponowała Mary - Może Crowley tylko kłamał, że nie potrafi tego zrobić?  
\- Albo to Metatron to zrobił, żeby nas rozproszyć, gdy on tymczasem dobierze sie do mojej armii... Musze wracać - powiedział Cass, pożegnał się z resztą i odjechał swoim rzęchem, którego zostawili Mary pod opieką razem z Samem. Dean i Sam również pożegnali Mary i pojechali do domu. Dwie godziny później zadzwonił Cass...

* * *

A to ten fanart, daje go na końcu, bo zawiera spojler do tego kto to zrobił: 25. media. tumblr / tumblr_me46w8qhFy1ry5gkuo1_1280. jpg


	3. Lisa i Ben

Ta część dzieje się na długo po tym, jak Dean stał się demonem. Chyba nie muszę mówić kto jest głównymi bohaterami. Głównie dialogi

**Lisa i Ben**

* * *

W progu pokoju stanęła ciemnowłosa kobieta.  
\- I jak, masz wszystko? - zapytała swojego nastoletniego syna.  
\- Nigdzie nie umiem znaleźć aktu urodzenia. Widziałaś go może? - zapytał zza sterty ubrań które wyrzucił ze swojej szafy.  
\- A garderobę przewróciłeś bo...?  
\- Ostatni raz pudełko z rzeczami związanymi z moim dzieciństwem widziałem na krótko przed naszym wypadkiem. Podejrzewam, że w nim jest to czego szukam. Pamiętam jak dziś, że chowałem je tutaj... Ale ono zniknęło...  
\- Czemu chowałeś pudełko z ważnym dokumentem na dnie szafy?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem, że zrobiłem to z jakiegoś ważnego powodu, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia jakiego... - powiedział i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kobieta przysiadła przy nim i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Jest okej Ben. Nie martw się. Nawet jeśli nie znajdziemy tego pudełka możemy zwrócić się do urzędu stanu cywilnego, tam na pewno go znajdziemy.  
\- Nie tym się martwię... Czy ty też nie masz czasami wrażenia, że coś bardzo ważnego zostało wymazane z twojej pamięci? Że puste krzesło nie powinno być puste? Albo w przeszłości zrobiłaś coś nie bardzo rozumiejąc dlaczego? - kobieta pokiwała głową.  
\- Tak jak z naszą przeprowadzką tutaj? - Ben zrobił zdziwioną minę - No bo patrz, w poprzednim domu w którym mieszkaliśmy było nam naprawdę fajnie. Mieliśmy miłych sąsiadów, spokojną okolicę... Potem nagle postanawiam zmienić otoczenie i przeprowadzamy się do innego Stanu... A do tego wszystko związane z wyprowadzką pamiętam bardzo mgliście, tak jakbym miała wtedy kilka lat, a nie tyle ile faktycznie miałam.  
\- Też niewiele pamiętam z tamtego czasu - zauważył chłopak - a z kolei wspomnienie wypadku jest jakby wyryte w moim umyśle.  
\- Ja pamiętam go mgliście, ale to jasne skoro straciłam wtedy przytomność... - syn przyznał jej racje. Przez chwile siedzieli w ciszy. Nagle chłopak poderwał się z miejsca.  
\- Musimy się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... Teraz kiedy wiem, że nie tylko ja mam takie luki, będę sobie do końca wyrzucał, że nie spróbowałem dowiedzieć się o co w tym chodzi.  
\- Masz racje... Ale od czego zacząć?

* * *

Ponad dwa tygodnie później matka i syn stanęli przed drzwiami wielkiego domu, do którego doprowadziło ich ogłoszenie w gazecie. Ogłoszenie mówiło o kobiecie która przez hipnozę pomaga znaleźć zgubione informacje. Bez wahania do niej zadzwonili i umówili się na wizytę. Gdy zadzwonili do drzwi otworzyła im szczupła dziewczyna z całą masą różnokolorowych pasemek na włosach.  
\- Lisa i Ben? - zapytała kobieta.  
\- Tak - odpowiedzieli.  
\- To świetnie, zapraszam. Jestem Sofia - wpuściła ich do środka i zaprowadziła do sporego pomieszczenia wyglądającego jak pokój filmowej terapeutki - rozgośćcie się - wskazała na dwa fotele leżące koło siebie. Matka i syn przystali na jej propozycję i położyli się na wskazanych miejscach - Czego chcecie się dowiedzieć?  
\- Parę lat temu uczestniczyliśmy w wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginął mój ojczym... No prawie ojczym. W każdym razie przed tym wypadkiem zrobiłem parę rzeczy których nie rozumiem. Tak jakby osoba która to zrobiła wiedziała więcej niż ja teraz. Moja mama też tak ma. Dlatego zwróciliśmy się do pani o pomoc. Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć co naprawdę się wtedy wydarzyło... - wyjaśnił Ben.  
\- Rozumiem... Więc musicie się całkowicie rozluźnić... - powiedziała i również usiadła. Cały trans trwał około pół godziny. Gdy matka i syn obudzili się zobaczyli Sofie stojącą na drugim końcu pokoju. Oni sami leżeli na ziemi znacznie dalej.  
\- Co się stało? - zdziwiła się Lisa.  
\- Nie pamiętacie? Zaczęliście mi grozić, że jeśli zabrnę głębiej zabijecie mnie... Odsunęłam się a wy poszliście za mną. Dlatego postanowiłam was wybudzić.  
\- Kiedy to się zaczęło dziać?  
\- Kiedy doszliśmy do wspomnień o wypadku... Tak jakbyście mieli przycisk bezpieczeństwa w razie gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz próbował odkryć co macie ukrytego za tym wspomnieniem.  
\- Takie coś jest w ogóle możliwe? - zdziwił się chłopak.  
\- Miałam kilka takich przypadków. Dlatego wybudziłam was tak szybko - podniosła koszulkę ukazując szereg blizn - mają cztery lata. Chłopakowi zniknął z życiorysu cały rok... Przyszedł do mnie, prosił o pomoc, więc się zgodziłam. Zahipnotyzowałam go i prawie po dziesięciu minutach mnie zaatakował. Wybudziłam go i zawiózł mnie do szpitala, po czym zniknął. Potem byłam ostrożniejsza z takimi ludźmi, jednak zdarzyło mi się oberwać parę razy...  
\- Nie wiesz kto nam to zrobił? - powiedziała zawiedziona Lisa.  
\- Niestety, nie mam pojęcia. Wszystkie osoby które miały te blokady nie pojawiły się u mnie ponownie... Mimo, że obiecali mi powiedzieć. - Rodzina wymieniła między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
\- Może chciałabyś nam pomóc w naszym małym śledztwie? Miałabyś informacje z pierwszej ręki i pewność, że dowiesz się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... - Zaproponowała kobieta.  
\- Z wielką chęcią - uśmiechnęła się - nie sądziłam, że dacie się tak łatwo przekonać... Od czego chcecie zacząć? - zapytała i zaprowadziła ich do przytulnego salonu, gdzie usiedli na kanapach - co pijecie?

* * *

Godzinę później cała trójka przyjechała do szpitala w którym 7 lat temu leżała Lisa. Podeszli na recepcję i przedstawiła się.  
\- Przykro mi, ale w czasie o którym pani mówi nie pracowałam tutaj, więc nie pomogę. Jestem tu dopiero kilka tygodni po tym jak poprzednia recepcjonistka popełniła samobójstwo. - Reszta wymieniła zdziwione spojrzenia.  
\- Jest w takim razie możliwość zerknięcia do dokumentacji medycznej?  
\- Niestety, obawiam się, że nie. Poza tym minęło już siedem lat... Po co to pani?  
\- Chce wiedzieć jak nazywał się mężczyzna który spowodował wypadek. - wyjaśnił Ben.  
\- Rozumiem... Może dyrektorka będzie coś wiedziała na ten temat? Pracowała tutaj wtedy jako pielęgniarka.  
\- Świetnie. Gdzie możemy ją znaleźć? - zapytała Sofia, a recepcjonistka wyjaśniła co i jak. Cała trójka poszła za wskazówkami i w końcu trafili do gabinetu na którego drzwiach napisane było "dyrekcja". Zapukali, odczekali chwile i weszli do środka.  
\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Lisa Braeden, a to mój syn Ben i Sofia, nasza koleżanka - przedstawiła ich.  
\- Sofia? - zdziwiła się kobieta i wstała - myślałam, że odeszłaś... Jestem Sylvia - przedstawiła się i uścisnęli swoje dłonie - Co was tu sprowadza? - Sofia wysunęła się na przód.  
\- Lisa leżała tutaj w szpitalu siedem lat temu...  
\- Wiedziałam, że skądś panią kojarzę - odezwała się krzyżując ręce na piersiach - to pani uczestniczyła w tym strasznie dziwnym wypadku...  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc "dziwny"? - zapytała Sofia.  
\- Taki z naszego podwórka. W zasadzie wiem, że to nie był wypadek. Winchesterowie ich przywieźli...  
\- Żartujesz? CI Winchesterowie? - lekarka pokiwała głową.  
\- Powiedzieli, że zderzyli się czołowo z ich autem, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Po pierwsze ich obecność... Z tego co słyszałam o Deanie był bardzo dobrym kierowcą...  
\- Był?  
\- Tak, podobno coś poszło nie tak i zginął. Sam ożenił się dwa lata później z Mary Clemens, którą poznał na jednym z polowań z bratem i teraz oni prowadzą rodzinny biznes. Niedawno urodziło im się dziecko.  
\- Nie wiedziałam o tym... Kiedy powiedziałam, że odchodzę nie żartowałam. Naprawdę zajęłam się tylko terapiami i hipnozą. Ostatni raz słyszałam o nich z okazji serii morderstw które rzekomo popełniali. - W czasie tej wymiany zdań zarówno matka jak i syn wymieniali coraz bardziej zdziwione spojrzenia.  
\- Tak, to było dosyć głośne. Podobno jacyś zmutowani zmiennokształtni ich wrobili...  
\- Co proszę? - nie wytrzymała w końcu Lisa - Jacy zmiennokształtni? Jacy Winchesterowie? Możemy wrócić do tematu z którym tu przyszliśmy?  
\- Tak, już przepraszamy, po prostu bardzo dawno się nie widziałyśmy... - powiedziała skruszonym głosem Sofia.  
\- Więc kolejny powód przez który nie wierzę, że to wypadek to to, że tylko ona była ranna. Chłopak nie miał nawet siniaka, a ona w zasadzie żegnała się z życiem... Była w śpiączce i wszystko wskazywało na to, że się z niej nie wybudzi. Dean spędził z nimi prawie cały dzień. Po czym nagle wyjechał i tyle go widziałam. Co ciekawe, jakieś dwie godziny później ona się obudziła i oboje potwierdzili, że mieli wypadek samochodowy. Zostawiliśmy ich na obserwacje, jednak nagle okazało się, że byli zupełnie zdrowi. Nie miała pani nawet blizny...  
\- Jakiej blizny? - zdziwiła się Lisa.  
\- Kiedy oni panią przywieźli miała pani naprawdę paskudną ranę kłutą na brzuchu - wyjaśniła, a matka musiała się aż oprzeć o syna z wrażenia. Podniosła koszulkę i zgodnie ze słowami lekarki nie było tam nawet śladu. Co więcej zniknęła też blizna po cesarskim cięciu, o której kobieta zupełnie zapomniała, o czym powiadomiła resztę. Przez dłuższą chwile nikt nic nie powiedział.  
\- A ci Winchesterowie to kto? - odezwał się Ben.  
\- Nie pamiętacie ich? - zapytała zaskoczona Sylvia.  
\- Dlatego przyszli do mnie. Pamiętasz Jessa? - lekarka przytaknęła - Więc podejrzewam, że są pacjentami "0".  
\- Pacjentami "0"? - odezwali się równocześnie Lisa i Ben.  
\- Mówiłam wam, że miałam do czynienia z kilkorgiem osób z takim przyciskiem bezpieczeństwa... Wszyscy stracili ten sam rok: 2013. Wasz wypadek był w 2010...  
\- Kim wy tak właściwie jesteście? - zapytała Lisa.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że emerytowanymi łowczyniami potworów - wyjaśniła Sylvia - tak wiem, brzmi to szalenie, ale... - urwała bo Lisa złapała się za głowę, a z nosa pociekła jej krew. Lekarka i hipnotyzerka zareagowały natychmiast. Posadziły kobietę na fotelu i udzieliły jej pierwszej pomocy.  
\- To nie brzmi szalenie... Słyszałam już kiedyś o takiej profesji - wysapała z trudem, a kobiety wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia gdzie, ale wiem, że o tym słyszałam - wyjaśniła - to ma związek z jakimiś bolesnymi wspomnieniami...  
\- Masz telefon do Sama albo tej jego Mary? - spytała Sofia, jej przyjaciółka podeszła do biurka, wyjęła z niego notes i zaczęła przeglądać.  
\- Nie mam... - westchnęła - Ale mam za to numer do innych łowców. Może zrobię kawy i będziemy do nich dzwonić?  
\- Myślałam, że jesteś na emeryturze...  
\- Nie do końca. Po tym jak Bobby zginął Garth przejął jego obowiązki. Niestety zaginął i ktoś musiał przejąć te obowiązki. Zwrócono się więc do mnie i robie teraz za centrale, jednocześnie pracując w szpitalu. Możecie wracać do siebie. Wykonam pare telefonów i dam wam znać - pożegnali się, odwieźli Sofię do domu, sami również wrócili do siebie.

* * *

Sylvia zadzwoniła równo o 9, przekazując, że ma numer, ale chciałaby być przy tej rozmowie. Rodzina zebrała się, pojechali po Sofię i do szpitala. Już o 11:30 wykonywali telefon.  
\- Halo? - odezwał się miły kobiecy głos.  
\- Dzień dobry, czy dodzwoniłam się do państwa Winchesterów? - zapytała Sofia.  
\- Mary Winchester przy telefonie - przedstawiła się kobieta.  
\- Nazywam się Sofia Romanoff, jestem łowczynią na emeryturze od 2009 roku. Potrzebuje odpowiedzi na pewne pytania i z tego co mi wiadomo, możecie ich udzielić.  
\- Zamieniam się w słuch...  
\- Wolałabym o tym rozmawiać z twoim mężem...  
\- Znam się na tych sprawach równie dobrze jak on... Siedzę w tym już dostatecznie długo.  
\- Rozumiem, w takim razie chciałabym wiedzieć czy znasz nazwisko Breaden?  
\- Coś mi ono mówi... Ale masz racje, musisz porozmawiać o tym z Samem - powiedziała i oddała słuchawkę mężowi.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów.  
\- Znasz może Lisę i Bena Braeden? - odezwała się Sylvia.  
\- Coś się im stało? - zapytał przestraszony.  
\- Nie, spokojnie, oboje są cali i słuchają - wyjaśniła - Mamy do ciebie parę pytań, ze względu na to, że Dean nie może nam na nie odpowiedzieć...  
\- To on byłby tu najlepszym źródłem...  
\- Ani sie waż rozłączyć - ostrzegła go, domyślając się jego zamiarów.  
\- No dobra... Jak na nich natrafiłaś Sylvio? No i skąd wiesz, że to do nas powinnyście się zwrócić?  
\- Byłam łowczynią... Po tym jak zginął mój partner miałam dość i odeszłam. Znalazłam pracę w szpitalu i zaledwie kilka miesięcy później zjawiacie się wy z historyjką o wypadku samochodowym... Tym bardziej dziwne było, że kobieta która powinna wtedy umrzeć do dzisiaj żyje...  
\- Przypomniała sobie cokolwiek? - w jego głosie słychać było niepokój.  
\- Tylko tyle, że słyszałam gdzieś o profesji łowcy i że nie wiąże się to z miłymi wspomnieniami - wyjaśniła Lisa.  
\- Uwierz mi, wolisz żeby tak zostało. Nie bez powodu Dean poprosił żeby wymazać ci każde jedno wspomnienie z nim związane... Nie chcesz tego pamiętać.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytali wszyscy chórem.  
\- Kogo Dean o to poprosił? - zapytała Sofia.  
\- Swojego bliskiego przyjaciela, którego podejrzewaliśmy o zdradę,a okazał się największym naiwniakiem jaki chodził po tej ziemi... - w jego głosie słychać było groźniejsze nuty.  
\- Uuu... I wy pozwoliliście mu namieszać w ich umysłach? - powiedziała Sofia z potępieniem w głosie.  
\- Dean miał ku temu bardzo ważny powód. Poza tym Cass chciał wtedy udowodnić, że nie jest zdrajcą, dlatego wam pomógł.  
\- Cass? - zdziwiła się Sylvia.  
\- Nam? - równocześnie powiedzieli matka i syn.  
\- Tak... Uzdrowił Lisę i zbudował mur w waszych umysłach żebyście raz na zawsze zapomnieli o nas, a zwłaszcza o Deanie. Dlatego im dłużej z wami rozmawiam, na tym większe niebezpieczeństwo, że zaczniecie sobie przypominać... Także mam nadzieje, że nie do widzenia ani usłyszenia - powiedział i się rozłączył.  
\- Świetnie... - mruknęła Sofia - Dziękuję ci o wielki Winchesterze... Dziękuje za nic... - warknęła.  
\- Mylisz się... - odezwała się Lisa - Mamy dwie ważne informacje: że to ten cały Dean kazał wymazać nam pamięć i zrobił to z pomocą jakiegoś Casa... Trzeba się dowiedzieć kim on jest i wtedy ściągniemy go jakoś i poprosimy o zdjęcie blokady.  
\- To jest myśl. Zastanawia mnie czym jest ten Cass... Bo na pewno nie człowiekiem - zauważyła Sylvia - swoją drogą to dziwne: zareagowałaś na to jak powiedziałyśmy, że jesteśmy łowcami przypomniałaś sobie, że słyszałaś o tej profesji, jednak nie masz żadnej reakcji gdy usłyszałaś, że to właśnie Dean usunął ci pamięć...  
\- Może ma to związek z tym, że był w szpitalu kiedy się obudziłam. Skłamał, że to on wywołał ten wypadek, pożegnał się i poszedł.  
\- Dalej uważam, że to dziwne... Dobra nie dojdziemy do tego, dopóki nie znajdziemy Casa... Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Jedyne co z tego wszystkiego wywnioskowałam, to to, że nie jest on człowiekiem... Jakie stworzenie potrafi uzdrawiać?  
\- Demony z rozdroża? Mam na myśli, że Dean zawarł pakt żeby ją uratować i wyczyścić jej pamięć. Już raz zawarł pakt żeby uratować Sama...  
\- Sam nie nazwałby go ich przyjacielem... - w tym czasie Lisa miała nagle kilka dziwnych przebłysków w głowie. Nagle poczuła, że nie jest sama w swoim ciele i coś karze jej zabić syna, mówi mu całą masę okropnych rzeczy, po czym przebija się nożem. Chłopak zobaczył tą samą scenę, tyle, że ze swojej perspektywy.

* * *

Kiedy Lisa i Ben się ocknęli, znajdowali się w jednym z pokoi szpitalnych, położeni do łóżek, których pościel splamiona była krwią.  
\- Liso, Benie nic wam nie jest? - zapytała pochylająca się nad nimi Sofia, którą zauważyli dopiero po chwili - Coś sobie przypomnieliście?  
\- Oj tak... - przytaknął chłopak - nie wiem jak mama, ale ja już rozumiem dlaczego ten cały Dean kazał nam to wymazać z pamięci...  
\- A to może być najłagodniejsze z tego co się wydarzyło w tamtym czasie... - zauważyła Lisa, mówiąc z trudem. Oboje byli wykończeni tym co zobaczyli.  
\- Co widzieliście? - zapytała Sylvia, powoli opowiedzieli wszystko co zobaczyli, zaczynając od momentu w którym Lisa grozi, że poderżnie synowi gardło jeśli Dean i Sam nie odpuszczą. - Podejrzewam, że widzieliście ten "wypadek samochodowy"... Czyli demon z rozdroży odpada... Wygląda na to, że nie byli wtedy z nimi w zbyt przyjaznych stosunkach...  
\- No cóż... To trochę utrudnia sprawę... - westchnęła Sofia - Demony pasowałyby najbardziej, ale kiedy one kogoś opętują nie wymazują im pamięci... Podejrzewam, że te wszystkie osoby mogły być przez ten cały rok opętane przez coś... Tylko co to mogłoby być?  
\- Podejrzewam, że czekają nas dłuuuugie noce... - odezwała się Sylvia.  
\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? - zapytała Sofia.  
\- Ktoś napisał książki o Winchesterach... Możliwe, że to właśnie tam znajdziemy tego całego Casa...  
\- Serio? Komuś musiało się naprawdę potwornie nudzić... - zauważyła Lisa.  
\- Ostatnia opowiada o tym jak razem powstrzymują apokalipsę... To jest rok chyba 2009...  
\- Apokalipsę? - zdziwiła się cała reszta.  
\- Taaa... Podobno zakończenie serii z wielkim hukiem. Sam wtedy ginie. Chociaż możliwe, że ostatnie 23 książki to jakiś rodzaj fanfction, bo zostało udostępnione bezpośrednio w sieci, a wcześniejsze były skrupulatnie wydawane.  
\- Te książki w niczym nam nie pomogą... - stwierdziła Sofia.  
\- Są jedynym tropem jaki mamy... Ostrzegam jest ich naprawdę dużo...  
\- Ile? - zapytał chłopak.  
\- Chwila sprawdzę na necie - powiedziała i wklepała zapytanie na swoim telefonie. Przez jakiś czas przeglądała coś - z tego co widzę jest ich 104... To wychodzi, że dla każdego jest po 26 książek...  
\- W rok tego wszystkiego nie przeczytamy... - jęknęła Sofia.  
\- Czy te książki mają fanów? Ktoś musi je czytać skoro jest ich tyle... - zauważył Ben - Możemy rozejrzeć się po stronkach na których szaleją fani... Może nawet założyli swoją Wikipedię. Skoro ten Cass jest ich przyjacielem może mieć tam stronę jemu poświęconą... Tak tylko wnioskuje. Na pewno zaoszczędzi nam to sporo czasu... Pod warunkiem, że są wiarygodne. Szczerze w to jednak wątpię.  
\- Więc co mamy zrobić?  
\- Wpiszcie po prostu Cass i tytuł tej serii w Google. Coś tam na pewno będzie - jak powiedział tak zrobiła. Im dłużej zagłębiała się w to wszystko tym wyżej wędrowała jej brew.  
\- Sylvia? - odezwała się zaniepokojona Sofia - co masz?  
\- Według wikipedii Cass jest aniołem który wyciągnął Deana z Piekła.  
\- Aniołem, aniołem? - zdziwiła się Sofia.  
\- Na to wygląda... To ma sens...  
\- Jak go znajdziemy? - wtrąciła Lisa.  
\- Z tego co widzę Dean zwykle modlił się, żeby ten przyleciał. Podejrzewam jednak, że w tym wypadku to nie zadziała - powiedziała i wróciła do czytania - mam coś. Jest zaklęcie przywołujące. Stworzymy to i się pojawi.  
\- Masz składniki?

* * *

Castiela przywołali na następny dzień. Sylvia od razu go rozpoznała z tamtej wizyty w szpitalu.  
\- Kim jesteście? - zapytał.  
\- Jestem Sofia, a to Sylvia, Lisa i Ben. Mamy do ciebie pare pytań...  
\- Lisa i Ben jacy? - w jego głosie słychać było niepokój.  
\- Dokładnie ci o których myślisz... - powiedziała i podpaliła krąg świętego ognia.  
\- Widzę, że się przygotowałyście... Chcecie żebym zburzył mury w ich umysłach? Nie ma mowy... Kiedy ostatnio zrobiłem coś takiego ta osoba omal przez to nie umarła. Kiedy go uleczyłem przez ponad miesiąc byłem w śpiączce. Nie pomogę wam... - powiedział i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. - Po co w ogóle chcecie przełamać tą barierę?  
\- Ponieważ już zdążyliśmy ją poważnie zarysować i nie chcę żeby kolejne zarysowanie nas zabiło - wyjaśniła Lisa - a poza tym jesteśmy ciekawi tego kim dla nas był Dean.  
\- Nie możecie o tym zapomnieć i mnie wypuścić... Proszę...  
\- Prędzej czy później te wspomnienia i tak wrócą. Naprawdę wolelibyśmy gdyby to było od razu... - w głosie Lisy słychać było dziwną desperacje. Anioł odwrócił się plecami do reszty i wyjął coś z kieszeni. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza, po czym mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na resztę zbolałym wzrokiem.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robicie? Dlaczego nie wezwaliście żadnego innego anioła...  
\- Bo ty wiesz dlaczego ten mur tam jest. Poza tym znałeś Deana... - stwierdziła Sofia.  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy? Nie rozumiecie, że prosząc mnie o to uznajecie, że ostatnia rzecz którą zrobiłem dobrze przez bardzo długi czas jest zła... - reszta wymieniła ze sobą porozumiewawcze, pełne zrezygnowania spojrzenia.  
\- Czy jeśli cie wypuścimy nie pozabijasz nas? - zapytała Lisa.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym zabić ostatni żyjący dowód na człowieczeństwo Deana?  
\- Co masz na myśli? - odezwał się Ben.  
\- Zapędziłem się... Wypuśćcie mnie, zanim... - urwał bo Lisa straciła przytomność - Świetnie Castielu... Popisałeś się - mruknął do siebie - zgaście te płomienie... Zrobię to... - westchnął ciężko, a Sylvia zgasiła płomienie w jednym miejscu. Przeniesiono Lisę na kanapę i anioł ukląkł przy niej. Dotknął jej czoła i przez dłuższą chwilę w skupieniu cegła po cegle burzył mur w jej umyśle. W końcu odsunął się od niej, a ona usiadła głęboko zaczerpując powietrze. - Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak... Myślę, że tak... - powiedziała lekko skołowana - teraz już wszystko rozumiem...  
\- Dajcie jej wody, musi odpocząć - wstał i podszedł do chłopaka - oprzyj się o mnie, żebyś nie upadł. - Tak też zrobił. Anioł objął go i powtórzył proces. Bena aż zatchnęło. Przez dłuższą chwile nie potrafił złapać oddechu. Po zakończeniu procesu Castiel trzymał go jeszcze przez chwilę żeby zdążył się uspokoić. - Jak się czujecie?  
\- Chyba dobrze... - odezwał sie Ben - Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się to zrobić?  
\- Bo wspominając o fragmencie człowieczeństwa Deana obudziłem fragment podświadomości, który był tak silny, że rozszarpywał mur od środka. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to wspomnienie ma aż taką moc...  
\- Jak to możliwe? - zdziwiła się Lisa.  
\- To jedno z najwcześniejszych wspomnień związanych z Deanem. Samo w sobie nie miało takiej siły, jednak z biegiem czasu stało się ono jakby rdzeniem dla pozostałych wspomnień związanych z Deanem. Nawet ty nie do końca zdawałaś sobie sprawę z jego wagi.  
\- Wiesz co to za wspomnienie? - zapytała Sylvia, a on lekko się zaczerwienił.  
\- Myślę, że Lisa najlepiej wie jakie to wspomnienie - zażenowany odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Widzisz je? - zapytała równie zażenowana Lisa, on nie odpowiedział tylko pokiwał głową - Czy to oznacza, że Ben...? - mężczyzna ponownie pokiwał głową - W takim razie muszę wiedzieć co stało się z Deanem.  
\- Dean nie żyje, to powinno wam wystarczyć...

\- Jak zginął?

\- Zabił go inny anioł... Bardzo potężny anioł, bo nie zdążyłem go osłabić... - powiedział i zniknął, zostawiając resztę w osłupieniu.

* * *

Pojawił się nad grobem Deana, ukrytym głęboko w lesie. Usiadł i tępo wpatrywał się w kamienną płytę.

\- Witaj Castielu - usłyszał aż za bardzo znajomy głos za sobą - mogę się dosiąść? - anioł nie odpowiedział, więc jego starszy brat rozsiadł się koło niego - Dawno cię tu nie było. Ile to już będzie? Trzy lata?

\- Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy z tobą Gabrielu... - spojrzał na niego znękaną twarzą - Proszę, zostaw mnie samego.

\- Żebyś znowu próbował popełnić samobójstwo, tak jak wtedy? Twoja obsesja na punkcie tego Winchestera nie jest zbyt zdrowa...

\- To wszystko moja wina, te wszystkie osoby które on zabił... Zrobił to przeze mnie, bo dałem się oszukać Metatronowi...

\- Gadasz jak sentymentalna panienka. Ostrzegałem was, że tak się to skończy, a ty jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchałeś...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Myślisz, że po co wtedy zmieniłem cię w kota i oddzieliłem od ciebie Jimmy'ego? Chciałem, żebyś się opamiętał i uświadomił sobie, że walka z Metatronem to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Bardzo ci się to udało...

\- Powiedziałem tej całej Mary, żeby powiedziała, że Dean zginie w ostatecznej rozgrywce.

\- Co takiego? - Castiel aż wstał z wrażenia - Mary nic nam o tym nie powiedziała...

\- Popełniłem błąd kiedy kazałem Crowley'owi oddać ciebie. Nie chciałem żebyś mnie rozpoznał, bo wiem jak by się to skończyło. W każdym razie nasz piekielny koleżka kazał opętać Mary, przez co w ogóle nie pamiętała naszej rozmowy.

\- Jego śmierć to jedyny plus z ucieczki Deana.

\- Wiesz, że nie. Doskonale wiesz jak potem wyglądało piekło... Przez twojego złotego chłopca musiałem wrócić do Nieba i zrobić porządek, co tobie wyszło na dobre, bo oddałem ci łaskę w pełni sprawną. Nawet Metatron nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Masz racje - posępnie zawiesił głowę.

\- Zostawię cię teraz... Ale nie próbuj się proszę znowu zabijać. Pamiętaj o swojej rodzinie - powiedział i z trzepotem skrzydeł zniknął. Drugi anioł niewidzącymi oczami wpatrywał się w nagrobek, który stworzył resztkami dogasającej łaski, po tym jak łowcy rozczłonkowali i zabili Deana. Castiel poczekał, aż oni sobie pójdą, zebrał wszystkie jego członki ciała i pochował. Wyciągnął wtedy swoje ostrze i bardzo powoli zaczął je wbijać w swoje ciało. Na jego koszuli pojawiła się plama krwi, która powiększała się z każdą minutą. On jednak to ignorował i patrzył tylko na grób przyjaciela. Wtedy usłyszał gdzieś w pobliżu trzepot trzech par skrzydeł. Gabriel usiadł obok niego i go uzdrowił, mówiąc mu, że Samowi będzie lepiej, jeśli będzie myślał, że Dean gdzieś tam żyje. Cass nie chciał go słuchać, kiedy jednak pojawił się w domu Sama i zobaczył jaki jest szczęśliwy z żoną i małym synkiem nie potrafił wejść z buciorami w jego życie i zniszczyć tą bańkę szczęścia. Od tamtego czasu zaczął kursować między dwiema kobietami, które były teraz jego jedyną rodziną, oraz polować na potwory.


End file.
